Last Christmas Home?
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: This is a christmas fic with my own created McCoy family. Jack rememembers the christmas before Danny is called back to war . Jack’s POV


Las vegas Christmas

_**Last Christmas Home?**_

**Summary: This is a christmas fic with my own created McCoy family. ****Jack rememembers the christmas before Danny is called back to war . Jack's POV**

**I still hear the bells of the mall, while we were shopping: Just the 3 of us, my mom dad and me. Bying the last minute christmas presemts for my little sisters, brothers and friends. **

"**dad?" I asked the man next to me "what exactly do you want to buy aunt Mary?"**

"**I don't know" he simply answered looking at the piece of paper he was holding **

"**Danny?" mom asks him glancing at a jewelery store "I think we should go in" **

"**more shoping?" I groaned . my feet already hurt and we still had a long way to go**

"**hone, it's christmas" Mom simply says ignoring my complains **

"**go wait for us at the electronics store" my dad advises me "this is going to take long" he whispers and mom pulls him inside the store **

**I start walking toward the store infront of where my parents are. I step inside of it "morning " I glance at the girl in charge and head to the magzines. I sit on a couch near the door and start to read an article:**

"_War is Back". It says "this christmas is not going to be all laughs and presents for some american families, men will have to abandon their love ones in order to go fight a not so shiny war". _**I**__** stopped reading. What!? **

"**Jack?" I hear dad say from behind me. I slam the magazine shot and stand up **

"**are you okay?" he asks "you look like you were reading about someone's death"**

"**no, no" I say and placing the magazine back where it belongs "is mom done?" I ask**

"**yeah she bought something for mary too" he informs me "thank good"**

"**where to next?" I ask hopping he says HOME**

"**don't know bud, but we better hurry or your mom will kill us" **

"**kay" I follow him outside **

"**Danny, Jack!" we hear mom shout **

"**look who I ran into" mom tells us when we find her **

"**you do remember Gretchen?" mom asks dad and he rolls his eyes. I know he doesn't remember **

"**the lemom bar chef?" he tries **

"**that's right" a blonde woman says "the same" **

"**oh" he mumbles **

"**and who might this be?" she asks looking at me. Too close . I might add **

"**this is Jack" mom tells Gretchen **

"**Jack?" Gretchen repeats my name exitedly "as in YOUR baby?"**

**Mom nods proudly and I look at dad who just pretends to be paying attention to the woman infront of him **

"**oh my god! He's huge and handsome too" Gretchen shouts and dad and I jump to our feet**

"**yeah he's almost 16" mom tells her. But Gretchen keeps looking at me "he's all Danny isn't he?" **

**I don't know what to say, because her eyes keep looking fom me to dad and viceversa**

"**so how long have you been married?" Gretchen asks finishing her examination. For my relief **

"**almost 16 years" mom tells her "and you?" **

"**oh, no that long" she says laughing nerviously "at least not with my first husband"**

**I hear dad chuckle next to me and Gretchen looks at both of us **

"**is he your only child?" she asks mom and dad and I know mom is about to burst out of rage by her constant staring **

"**no, we have 7 more" mom says as if it was the most normal thing in the world**

"**SEVEN!" Gretchen screams and stares at dad again "you b…" **

"**dad?" I ask before she can finish the sentence **

"**and what about you?" dad continues ignoring me **

"**I have only 2" Gretchen "and two because they are twins, I don't think I could handle more" **

**I look at her anoyed. "excuse me guys?" I look at the adults; especially at the blonde chef who is starting to scare me**

"**what is it scout?" dad asks me **

"**I think we should hurry is lunch time already" mom looks at me and then at Gretchen **

"**he's right dee" dad agrees **

"**okay, I get that you are in a hurry,we should get together" she says and mom nods slowly "we sure should"**

**Later that day…**

"**did you see how she was staring at us?" Dad tells mom **

"**oh come on she's just a little curious" she says **

"**a little?!" I ask alarmed **

"**yes Jack, a little" she replies **

"**if that's a little I wonder what would be a lot" Dad says. I nod **

"**come on you two let's go" mom says and she grabs us from our jackets **

"**has she gone mad?" I ask dad as we enter another store. A toy store **

"**posibly" he says "that woman is kind of spooky isn't she?"**

"**yeah" I answer. I stare at a pair of soldiers who are standing near the door**

"**Jack?" my father asks "hello?"**

"**what?" I say and he knows something is wrong **

"**why are you staring at those men ?"**

"**I…" I froze, I don't know what to say. If I lie he will know I'm lying **

"**what?" he asks**

"**nothing" I simply say **

**After that I didn't say anything else until the next day. Christmas day **

"**marry christmas big brother!" the twins say waking me up **

"**hey" I say sitting on my bed **

"**come and see santa's presents!" Tammy says pulling me out of bed **

"**kay" I say putting my jacket on "coming guys!" I call after my brother and sister **

**When I reach the living room. All of my siblings are already there. Including Robbie who is been held my Jen **

"**where are mom and dad?"Jer asks me **

"**don't know" I answer **

"**Merry christmas guys!" mom and dad say in unison **

"**mary crismas mummy!" Patrick runs to them and mom picks him up **

"**hey!" dad jokes "what about me pdawan?!" he asks hurt**

"**sorry daddy!" patrick says and kises him on the cheek **

"**can we open the presents now please?" Mikey and Tammy ask **

**Both parents nod and I take Robbie from Jen **

"**hey kiddo" dad says brushing my hair with his hand **

"**hey, merry christmas dad" I say and he doesn't buy it **

"**are you okay?" he asks me and I nod in response **

"**come on " he says and nods toward the kitchen **

**I hand Robbie to mom and follow my father to the kitchen's counter**

"**I know you heard the news" he starts "that there is a war out there"**

"**I read it yesterday" I admit **

"**and?" he asks "you think I might have to leave don't you?" **

**I nod**

"**come here" he says and opens his arms for a hug "I don't want you to worry for me scout" he kisses my head and I feel a tear rolling down my face **

"**I don't want you to leave again" I honestly say **

"**I wont kid" he says hugging me tightly . I know this is hard for both of us because of the fact that we are the men of the house**

"**how do you know?"**

"**okay, I don't" he asimilates my words slowly **

"**what if you are call back?"**

"**then I will have to go" **

**Suddenly the door bell rings, we hear mom walking to the door. I clean my face with one hand and dad breaks the hug**

"**Danny!" we hear mom shout and dad hurries to the door **

"**lt.McCoy?" a man in uniform ask my father and I walk slowly to hear what they are saying**

"**it's Danny" my father states **

"**not anymore sir" the man says handing him a folder **

"**what is that?" Mom asks the soldier **

"**I'm sorry ma'm" he says **

**Mom looks over the paper and then turns to face the man **

"**I'm sorry I have to do this on christmas morining Lt" the man apologyzes **

"**do what?!" mom shouts "take my husband away on christmas day!" **

"**Dee…" my father starts trying to wrap her close to him with a hand **

"**no Danny!" she states "he cant do this! It's christmas day!" **

"**daddy?" Mikey asks reaching the door **

"**hey buddy"my dad says picking him up **

"**why are you screaming mummy?" he asks inocently looking at the man in uniform **

"**no reason baby, why don't you go play with your sisters?" mom asked as dad puts Mikey down **

"**I'm sorry LT." the man says again and my mother starts sobing**

"**how long do I have?" dad asks **

"**you have to report to base in 36 hours" the soldier says and nods making a vow. Then he walks away **

**It has ben 3 weeks since my father was called back to duty, my birthday is coming up and I don't know if he'll be here to celebrate it with me. **

**My mother is like a zombie around the house and I have to take care of almost everything, but I cant concentrate, I havent gone out with my friends in almost a month and my siblings are all sad and cant understand why daddy had to go. Again**

**I wonder that too; because none of us, not even my mother knows if he'll come back to celebrate christmas next year . because when your father is a marine . you have to be prepared for the worst. Right?**


End file.
